The crystal structures of biologically interesting compounds are being determined by X-ray diffraction methods. Particular features of these structures which are being studied are the geometries of the hydrogen bonding. Special attention is directed toward C-H...O interactions. Studies are also being made of the conformations at disulfide linkages. The results are expected to be of use in the broader fields of protein and nucleic acid structures.